Harry Potter and The Backwards Dimension
by HPBoy820
Summary: 2nd Chapter up!This is only PG13 for safety. Summary: Harry Potter is a sixteen year old wizard, who is constantly in danger. What happens when one of the Dark Lord's plan work?
1. Meet Harry

Chapter One, Meet Harry.  
  
Disclaimer- I am not J. K. Rowling and I do not own any of the characters that you actually recognize.  
  
Harry Potter and The Backwards Dimension  
  
Harry Potter was your normal, everyday sixteen year old boy, well if you call being confronted by a dark wizard four times, being attacked by dementors and death eaters, and being the only untrained wizard to ever turn back the killing curse is normal, then Harry Potter is exceptionally normal. Harry Potter lives with the only blood family he has left during the summer at Number Four Privet Drive, maybe we should take a little insight on Harry's life.  
  
"Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon," Harry cried over the dying roar of the lawn mower, "I'm done mowing the lawn!"  
  
Aunt Petunia waved the boy off then pointed at the rose garden and the insect army that was approaching. Harry sighed, but then got to it, Harry was incredibly happy because in less than three weeks he would be boarding the Hogwarts Express at King's Cross on Platform Nine and Three quarters. Unless you haven't guessed just yet Harry Potter is no normal boy, his mother's dying for him made a temporary shield for him that brought Voldemort and his death eaters to justice... shortly. That isn't all that makes Harry so weird though, he is a wizard and a legend at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. But let's get back into Harry's life for now.  
  
Harry crept into Number Four slowly; he slipped past his cousin who  
was trying to reach a batch of peanut butter cookies his mother had  
made earlier in the week. Harry jumped into his room and started to  
pack up his things so he could fly to The Burrow, the Weasley's home.  
Harry picked up his wand and thought "Hey, the Ministry has better  
things to do than mess around with my life." He gave it a wave and  
murmured a lightening charm toward his things (Trunk, Hedwig's cage,  
etc.) Suddenly he was the size of a bee, he looked at the wand as it  
fell and noticed the microscopic letters that read "Gred and Forge's  
Trick Wand" that had a moving face that stuck its tongue out  
repeatedly. Seconds later Harry was back to normal size. He dug  
through his trunk and found ten more trick wands then through them in  
the fireplace. The moving, mocking faces from the wands had come  
together and formed one giant mocking face. Harry cursed his luck then  
used his real wand to lighten his things. Harry Potter and his  
broomstick were off to The Burrow.  
  
A few days later Harry arrived at The Burrow  
at about 10:24 P.M. Harry walked into The Burrow and he ran straight  
into a low hanging banner that read "Happy Belated Birthday, Harry."  
The banner also had the Chudley Cannons Quidditch Team flying around  
and wishing Harry a happy belated birthday. Harry walked through the  
house expecting to be greeted by Hermione and the Weasley's sooner or  
later. Suddenly he saw Hermione and Mrs.Weasley approaching him, but  
something about their expressions scared him fiercely. Hermione and  
Mrs.Weasley's mouths had been bewitched so that they couldn't talk;  
they both just pointed to a closed door frantically. Harry grabbed his  
wand and ran straight through the door not knowing he wasn't just  
going into a new room, but into a new dimension. Hermione and  
Mrs.Weasley picked up two communication mirrors both said the words  
"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" then Voldemort's face appeared.  
  
"Dimension change accomplished..." They both spoke,  
"master."  
The Dark Lord was pleased... incredibly pleased.  
  
A/N- This is just an idea off the top of my head; Hermione and  
Mrs.Weasley are of their own freewill doing this and the reason why  
will be revealed in the next chapter. Please Read and Review. 


	2. Bloody Hell

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I never will!  
  
Chapter Two: Bloody Hell...  
  
Harry felt his body torn in all directions; it seemed to take him hours just to get to the other side of the door. The room was absolutely repulsive! It looked as if a tornado had come crashing through the room... and stayed for a few days!  
  
"This is what they wanted me to see?" Harry exclaimed to no one in particular.  
  
There were three doors other than the one he had just came through. He walked toward the door straight ahead, opened it, and walked in. He walked through the room and found another door. He barged in and found his two best friends both tied to their seats, blindfolded, and gagged by washrags.  
  
"Whoof dere!" Ron attempted to speak.  
  
Harry took both blindfolds off of his friends; he also took out the gags.  
  
"Thank Merlin that you came, Harry." Hermione spoke softly.  
  
Harry gaped at Hermione and gulped slightly.  
  
"I...I...I... I left you and Mrs. Weasley back at The Burrow." Harry stuttered slowly.  
  
"Oh no," Hermione murmured, "two anti's got through the inter-dimensional barrier..."  
  
"Anti's?" Harry asked.  
  
"The anti's live- well I should say lived in this dimension," Hermione began, "the anti's own their counterparts good traits, but are still opposites from their counterparts."  
  
Ron begins clearing his throat and coughing loudly. "Untie us!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
Harry took his wand from his pocket and pointed it at the ropes' tied portions.  
  
"Accio knots!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
Hermione and Ron got up then grabbed their wands. Hermione began giving orders almost immediately, something like go into to the main room and wait.  
  
They arrived in the main room almost immediately; it was amazing, kind of like a mini Great Hall. "Wow's" escaped from the three's mouths. An anti-Voldemort walked into the room, twirling his wand and humming. He was wearing light blue robes and some dark blue sweatpants.  
  
"Hey mates!" Voldemort exclaimed.  
  
"Hey voldemo- Tom!" Harry exclaimed, waving him over.  
  
Harry prayed to Merlin that Ron and Hermione would just play along!  
  
"Bloody Hell," Ron whispered, "Voldemort looks like one of those uh... American hippies."  
No Hope!  
  
Unknown to them all, the most powerful evil wizard ever was creeping through the dimension... Anti-Dumbledore.  
  
A/N: I will be referring to the opposites as Anti's for most or all of the story. Please review, flame or not I don't care really. Anti-Dumbledore is coming! 


End file.
